


Bound by the Secrets We Share

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Magnus's prisoner but he came willingly, Alec will do anything to get Magnus to remember, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom!Magnus, Dominance, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus has completely forgotten Alec, Magnus is the new King of Edom, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rules, Smut, Sub!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: The King's got Rules.And if you follow them -- you just might get tolive....well, that's one thing Alec Lightwood hasalwaysbeen good at -- abiding by the rules...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 23
Kudos: 322
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Bound by the Secrets We Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> So i was planning on writing a fic revolving around this premise in a few months -- but then this PROMPT showed up and i couldn't resist. Consider this a preview, of sorts...
> 
> I gifted this to Nadja because she is my QUEEN and mentor -- and i promised her I'd write the original fic that this one-shot came from. (YES I AM STILL WRITING THAT FIC NADJA!!! <3 -- THE DARK HOLY TRINITY lol ) ~Sunbeam
> 
> Thank you [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars) for the title. Love you <3

The King smirked as he circled the prisoner kneeling on the ground, with his hands bound.

“ _Rule one_ …you shall not address me by name, only as Sir.”

Alec nodded dumbly.

 _How many days has it been since he arrived here?_

For now, Alec was only focused on being obedient, so he could gain Magnus’s trust. Then hopefully he could begin to provoke his memory -- obliterated by that spell which exiled him to Edom months ago.

As the current King of Edom, Magnus had no memory of what they _were_. To him, Nephilim were the enemy, him being a _coveted_ prize.

Alec shivered, still kneeling, clad only in leather restraints , and wearing Magnus’s collar. This had been placed on him when he had agreed to stay in Edom, in exchange for the safe return of his siblings.

His siblings had protested greatly. What they hadn’t understood was that this was the purpose of Alec’s mission– to find and stay with Magnus forever.

_Whatever the situation._

_...._

_...._

“ _Rule seven,_ you will be known as _Pet_ until the day you become my Consort..”

This he has a little more trouble with, as the Magnus that he knew and loved would never treat him like this. But the Magnus he knew was gone,. at least for the interim. There was no guarantee that Alec’s plan would even work. This was a huge gamble Alec had undertaken. 

But he didn’t care...

...

...

_...._

_...._

“ _Rule fifty_ , you will come to me when asked, and serve me. Right now I want you to pleasure me.”

Magnus’s impassive gold cat eyes honed in on the broken looking Nephilim. 

“Yes Sir,” Alec said, choking on his voice, as he clumsily stood up – his legs were numb from kneeling for an extended period of time -- and stumbled to the King, who was now sitting naked on his throne, his erection large, swollen, and leaking. 

Go on, the King’s silent expression beckoned him.

For us, Alec thought, already dropping to his knees, his fingers wrapping firmly around his member, and his tongue swirling around the tip and head before taking him in his mouth.

He heard Magnus gasp, as long clawed fingers thread through his matted hair and pull, not gently, at his scalp. 

Alec moaned as his head snapped back. Then his mouth and throat started to accommodate the full length of the King, feeling him hit the back of his throat. Suddenly he felt the constraints from his arms loosen up. Automatically his arms go to hold Magnus by the hips, as he settled into his routine.

And for that period in time, Alec felt like he was _finally_ home.

_Magnus._

_He wanted him any way he could have him. Even if it was like this._

He just wanted to concentrate on the here and now. One day at a time….

_...._

_If he’s good.._

_If he follows the rules..._

_Then Magnus may let him live…let him stay._

_And maybe…_

_One day Magnus will remember, and love him again._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Bound By the Secrets We Share" won't you leave a comment or kudo? I would greatly appreciate it! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
